edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jspyster1/Archive 1
Problem Reports Hi there, I'm Uberfuzzy, a Wikia Helper. I'm writing to you to let you know that while your reports are valid, there are no active admins on this wiki to take care of them. If you feel the content is better on a different page, why not move the content to the better page and mark the old page for deletion with . As for the lack of admins, I left a note about this problem on the talk page of the mainpage, with a link to a page on Wikia Central where someone that is dedicated to this subject matter (like you) could request to be made an admin here. If you do so, I would suggest that you find someone to be a co-admin, so that the work is not all on one person. Jr.2k8 looks like a good candidate for this. If you have any other questions, leave me a message on my talk page on this wiki, and I'll respond as soon as I can. --Uberfuzzy 07:33, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I was told to make the request with an admin of this wiki. If you do not believe me, view the adoption request. --Rcmero 15:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi. Could you two make/customize a welcome template and welcome the new users in recent changes (both anonymous and logged-in). Then we'd be happy to let you co-adopt; you've both done a lot of work on this wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:37, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Just now finished making a new one Here! ----Jspyster1 01:14, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::It looks great! Please make sure you welcome anonymous visitors too :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:24, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Character pages I think we should try and lock the character pages for unregistered users to stop them from continually putting false ages of the kids. Do you think this would work?? JR talk to JR 17:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Well no one has been putting up false ages on the articles latley ever since I posted that message on the Main Page. I say if one more person decides to put up false ages again we should only block the user for a certain amount of time. If the problem escalates, or still continues, then we could semi protect the pages being affected for a certain amount of time as a last resort. But the character pages have not been tampered with yet for a while so I don't think we need to worry much right now.--Jspyster1 22:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) pictures SO!when I try to add an image,I go down and click on edit,Wright!!! Changes Thank you for your changes on my page "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". But please, don't earase much of the trivia. Thanks for correcting my quotes, as if my files of the episodes are very loud and I can't hear what they're saying. User:TheBiggestEdFan spotlight request Hi. Ed, Edd 'n Eddy look like it is in very good shape and I have added you guys to the spotlight list. The wiki staff make up the spotlights, and while I know they will appreciate seeing your idea for the graphic there is no guarantee they will use the spot you made. However, I've noted the 10th anniversary part in the spotlight list, because I assume that was the part you really wanted to highlight. Please keep an eye on your as there are a few that have crept in. -- Wendy (talk) 18:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your consideration!-- Great! Great, nice to meet you. ----Godzilla101 thanx thank you i actually plan to make that idea a real life showWoohookman 21:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Loved your story It was funny and I enjoyed it! I also like your gallery of pictures. :) -Manta-bee Yes Im just leaving you a message to tell you that apperantly some one is using my ip address and is edditing this wiki as well as others. I really do not want to make this a long message chat back and forth so just ignore them or block me-- 21:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Casimus Prime Hey Jspyster1. I want to thank you for welcoming me to the wikia last October and I have done alot to the wikia. I have but 1 question. What changes did you make the Space Outlaws article? Read my fan-fictions and tell me what ya think. Thanks. ~~Casimus Prime~~ May 5 I read your fan-fiction. 10-10 bro. Of my 2 fan fictions which do you like better, Ed Trek or Me and The Eds? Plus read my article about a ship in Ed Trek. Great game art bro. If I see that game on the market, I would buy it. Later I'm out. Casimus Prime May 6. P.S the only reason I did that is because I wanted to see what would happen if I got deleted. Jspyster your a good man. Can you help a pal out? Awhile ago, I wrote a fanfic that mixed EEnE with Transformers. A few days later a guy on this wikia made a mean review. Do you think you could read it and tell me whatcha think? Thanks, your a lifesaver. Read it Edformers: Revenge of The Kids|here. Casimus Prime June 4. Why did you delete the Ghost of Edd's Cleanliness page? Because he was really a major character. All he was, was Edd's concious. However, I did mention him on the Cleanliness Is Next to Edness article. Have you read the Edformers page? drop me a line on my talk page and tell me whatcha think. Plus I have a YouTube account. Just go to: www.youtube.com/user/CasimusxPrime Check it out. I made a sequel to Edformers where Prime returns. Check it out here question can you give me the link to The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic please please i wanna read it put it on here tommorowWoohookman 01:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC)i mean the fanfiction link to itWoohookman 20:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Jpyster I want to ask you more about Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool if you know something more that there is written. Might Be Real Actully, I am going to make the episode with real clips and my series is full of scams and there aren't big summarys yet. TheBiggestEdFan 15:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC)User:TheBiggestEdFan Help You could add some details on the Trinsformers: Ed-Venge of the Fallen page and make it cool! -Godzilla101 over Ooops Well, I'm sorry to realize you don't know about Ed, Edd, n Eddy yet but you're on Ed Wiki. It's just encouragement, not an order. ---Godzilla101 Thanks for the speedy reply. Sounds good. If you decide you want them, let me know. I have 4 or 5 different views of him that I grabbed for a potential drawing I might try. Moskevyu 23:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ed edd n eddy big picture show your right. think about u.s.a. give us the movie. if they don't put it on in america by june 20th, i'll probaly go crazy. if they can air tda on june 11th why not ed edd n eddy. Hey,Jspyster1.Im Klis,the guy who put spoilers on the NO SPOILERS movie page.Yeah i just want to say im sorry and that i must have edited the wrong page.I am well aware about where to put the spoilers, and im not a vandal,and if i ruined the plot to somebody i just want to say that im sorry and that i really wasn't aware at that time.Sorry USER:Klis 12:42 14 July 2009 what's goin' on with CN speaking of which, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH CN!!!!!! they think they can cancel an emmy award winning show. it's my favorite show besides WWE and solitary. i mean, there saying that there's gonna be another season blah blah this blah blah that, oh shut up already danny. pleae reply on both comments please. p.s your the the best user on the site. custom eene i have made paper figures to create my own custom ed edd n eddy. my voice roll is kevin. my whole family is taking part in it. reply on what the pilot should be like. also if you can be a nice guy and write down pages on my episodes i will send you the plot and title, plus qoutes & trivia. if you can do that it will be a big help. thank you. yours truly, -- 16:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Michael Boyer. Have a day good as gravy vandal? some anonymous jerk with the numbers of 216.196.68.69 is pretending to be me on my page, like making me look like a pervert, you will find it in my history from him. please can you find a way to ban him?--Shade Link 23:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Problem Solved-- Stop Stop deleting everything I write on this wiki! You know how bad I feel???!!-Godzilla101 I SAID STOP DELETING EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I write! Take my Double D, Please What do you think? Hunk o' Baloney? Or true? If worng, please fix. On the page Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures I added the GBA reference titles to the Trivia. I didn't really know "Ed n' Switch" and "Like an Ed In a Maze" so I put the best I could. I might be wrong so if you know please fix it! --TheBiggestEdFan 19:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC)User:TheBiggestEdFan Hello Jspyster1. Also ... Hello Jspyster1. I'm just here saying hi. Also I see that on most of the pages I see that people are adding humor or something like that (I don't know how to explain this) and on normal Wikis I see that there isn't much of this. Like this "Along with cleanliness comes Edd's obsession for being neat, take a look at that bedroom for instance, everything is meticulously labelled and neatly stored in its place be it a window (sorry, viewport) through to socks, carefully-counted ant-farm, blueprints and … ahem … surgical stuff (ask no questions!)" I see that The word sorry, ahem, and(Ask no questions!) is unneeded. Anyways I hope to look forward to editing this Wiki. Goodboy2010 08:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Movie Vandal There's vandalism on the Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers) page! Can you fix it? ---Godzilla101 Great! Thanks! Oh, also, I watched the movie before. A Vandal has struck By the name of Frok Boi. Don't worry, I will help eliminate such scum. Manta-bee 04:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I sure hope this isn't the start of something.--Jspyster1 04:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Oh... who knows? He's probably just another attention seeker. Manta-bee 04:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Dun mess with my user page BEE-YOTCH! And u, jspystr1, you are the worsrt admin in the history of the ed edd n eddy wiki! UNBLOCK THE MOVIE PAGE OR ELSE YOU WILL PAY THE CONSIQUENCES, AND I WILL CONTINUE TO VANDALIZE YOUR PRECIOUS WIKI!!!!! And you're just an annoying little 9 year old vandal. There is no way I'm giving into your stupid little demands. Why don't you just use the Movie spoiler page? I swear, ONE MORE VANDAL EDIT, and your banned for good! P.S. I'm a better admin than you'll ever be!--Jspyster1 04:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) And when I spy vandals, I bite their heads off and give them a peice of hell. >:K Manta-bee 04:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm shaking in my booties... Oh, please! *rolls eyes* my little brother uses that crap on me, dosen't work. >:) Manta-bee 04:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Your asking for it.--Jspyster1 04:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) YOU BAN ME AND I'LL TELL EVERY ONE ON THE INTERNET THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING ASS HOLE!!!!! Go ahead.... you're just mad that he's actually right about being a good admin. Manta-bee 04:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'd like to see you try. Go ahead, make my day...--Jspyster1 04:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Your title is actually worse than "FUCKING ASS HOLE" (ALL CAPS FTW! xD) Manta-bee 04:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) SIGHYANARAH, SAD SAP. BANNED FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!--Jspyster1 05:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Well, that takes care of him. One more vandal down. Frok Boi's reign of evil and imaturity has finally come to an end...--Jspyster1 05:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) (Crowd cheers) Manta-bee 05:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I rock.--Jspyster1 05:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) That is so true XD And I've been here for a while. Goodboy2010 02:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ugh... I have to deal with more vandals over on other sites as of now. Manta-bee 05:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What do these vandals get from ruining other people's pages?I don't see the point! USER:Klis 12:33 14 July 2009 (UTC) wow, that kid was weird.....he throws a little hissy fit just because you don't do what he wants. here is my own story: Frok Boi: DO AS I SAY OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE YOU ARE A {the following has been censored}! Jspy:go ahead*blocks Frok* PS, J, you rock!--Shade Link 16:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Another Vandal There is another vandal!It's 68.98.55.194 I guess. Edit: So sorry to do this, but a guy named Jonny fan is chaging the things your typing Jspyster Goodboy2010 23:48, 14 July 2009 (rowasUTC) I'm Glad That Guy's Out Of Here. Spoilsport alert Be on the lookout for a spoilersport by the IP adress of 66.229.130.245. He is putting spoilers outside the BPS spoiler page. That is all. --TEd711 23:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The 4D answer I hate for you to exploded but it's not real, But wait a minute! since you probably run this website is there any way you can possibly talk to the creator of ed edd n eddy. Please for heck give me the Darn answer writtin by JohnnyP11 Wikia Entertainment Hey there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by and say hi; see how things are going here. I noticed this wiki uses the new(ish) forum, how is that working out? Are there any big projects that the community is working on right now? Please let me know if the Entertainment Team can help out with anything, and feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Monkeybug Um,well if I have to delete my Fanon episodes I would like to know how to delete them. Hey ! wait a minute I knew you were going to say that about the 4d thing but have you seen my knew blog on fan fiction? it's called Ed Edd n Eddy raceway I think you should see it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! listen um like it but change the name though its to loud and somthing that danny woludnt normaly do About your latest edits I noticed you changed the edits I made. I see you have a loving for a lot of things that aren't needed in articles. I'm not trying to complain or nag, but wouldn't it be better if the pages had facts, and not useless things that you need to take time out of your day reading? I mean, if you want the articles to look horrible, that's fine. --Landofflames 08:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Oh please, all I put was "Ed, hopelessly happy 24/7" and I put the "B" in "B-movie". And you're complaining about that little edit?-- Do not ever do that again If you don't know me, don't send messages. What's your problem?--Jspyster1 19:16, 13 July 2009 (UTC) How much? How much admins work here, anyways?--Shade Link 16:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) >_< now THAT must be hard! BTW, do you have an administrator page?--Shade Link 17:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) no no, a page like this: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia:Administrators Maybe you/I/we can create one, so people know the active/inactive/how to become an admin/etc.--Shade Link 00:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ______Shipping? Can I put in pages about a certain shipping? For example - Flowershipping: The belief that a romance exists between Edd and Sarah. I would like that. And Can we do like GroupFriendshipping for Rolf Nazz and Kevins Friendship.And maybe PlayFriendShipping for Jimmy and Sarah. I don't think so. Here at the wiki, we try to make it as non-biased as possible. This means we highly discourage articles that strongly state personal opinions, such as the article you're talking about.Jspyster1 20:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) But you can put it on the the Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon wiki! :D Manta-bee 14:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Videos Jspyster1, I've noticed that many, if not most of the episodes on this wiki don't have videos. I think that could be a problem. Perhaps someone on this wiki who is trusted could talk on Youtube and see if those episodes can be covered Maybe Jr.2k8? Also, you may want to look for EEnE on other sites like Metacafe, Veoh, and 56.com. Hope this can be taken care of. -- 18:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) YouTube keeps deleting the eps due to copyright infridgements. --Rcmero 16:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction Request Hey, Jspyster1, I just edited the ideas page, and I was wondering: Are we allowed to ask you if you could bring our ideas to life? Cause I'm also a member on Fanfiction.net, but I'm working on some more fanfictions, so I can't really work on them. If yes, then can you please work on "I Think I'm an Ed Now" and "WALL-Ed"? FANFICTION RULES!! Edopolis22 03:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC) What I meant was... ...do people think he's gay. I didn't mean to imply that he's gay. That's why I did not edit the page. I was asking who thought he was. But either way officially, you're right. BTW: On the Pop Goes the Ed page, can I put "may be a reference to ID4"? P.S. I hope you like my fanfics, "Retard-Ed" and "World War Ed"! -- 04:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Help Please? Hey, Jspyster1, I Need Help With Changing my avatar so could you pleqase help me Thank You. User:BestEEnEFan 4:05 PM, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Check it Out Hey, Jspyster1, Would You Mind Checking out My Article Scams/Fan ideas Because Everybody was Doing it i Just Wanted to be Popular --BestEEnEFan 17:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Could You Check Out Ranger Elite and Fighting Round: Bonus Round Thank You --BestEEnEFan 18:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC) How can I add videos? If I can upload videos, how do I do it? I just saw the talk about Frok Boi. Lol 90 years XD! Good work. -- 20:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Do you know the answer? Yo my question at Talk:The Factory? -- 00:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, why'd you delete "acorn grenade"? It was on the "wanted pages" page -- 00:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Why'd you redirect Lady Liberty? Game-fanatic and I just discussed and agreed about that! Plus, no matter what it's called does it qualify as a machine or a structure? -- 03:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) *The Statue of Liberty was changed to Lady Liberty because that was it's only stated name (as you may notice, check at "Pain In The Ed") So if you don't mind, please change it back.Game-fanatic 04:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Someone called you gay! A user with the IP adress of 69.116.139.110 edited your user page and said that you were gay. Already taken care of. Maybe... ...we should have a "minor"-themed page, about things like Saw-Tooth Cecil for example, and just a brief summary of who/what it is. I think it would be a worth-while page, since there we could possibly have more than one sentence about a character or machine which has only a few appearances. BTW: WTF about the people calling you gay! You should outright ban the guy that hit you today, he looks like nothing more than a sockpuppet vandal. Frok Boi perhaps? -- 18:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... That sounds like a good idea. I'll create a page for them later. P.S. I already banned the vandal. :I know, but you should extend the ban! -- 18:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've already banned him for 6 months and I think that's good enough. :::Okay and LOL about the "skull of FRok Boi! XD! -- 19:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You spelled "Jawbreaker wrong on the gift page. Gift Ideas You could make one: the key to Eddy's brother's room, a ticket to the Luxury Cruise Liner, a free pass in the The Factory (Jawbreaker), a ticket to Robot Rebel Ranch, Ed's Chick's Galore magazine, Ed's video camera, a Bus pass to the Ed's bus line (as seen in Look Into My Eds), Better-Than-Jimmy's-Super-Safe-Playsuit, the good spot at The Swimming Hole, a get out of class pass at Peach Creek Jr. High, addmission to Smileyville, and etc. -- 20:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I have an idea for a gift, you should make one with the Thingamajig. --Dorkster 08:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Gift Earnings Hey, Jspyster1 could you tell us how to earn Gifts Please, Thank you --BestEEnEFan 04:29, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Gifts You mispelled "though" and put "thought" in the Eddy's bro's room key gift.-- 05:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) A Vandal you should know about... ...is User talk: 71.38.153.59. He is vandalizing the Quick Shot Ed page. -- 18:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) And has User:Miliey_Cyrus been blocked yet? I heard that user vandalized Holy Ed before you moved it. From the non-included text it has Frok Boi's vandal edits, so it might be his alt. Manta-bee 14:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Apologies I'm so SORRY! I thought it doesn't matter on the Discussion Page about the Movie Spoilers!. Oprevious Man You do have a point, but you seem to be really eager for surprises! Hi! Jspyster, this is Captian melon head! and I think you rock! Do you mind looking at some of my own non ed, edd n eddy ideas? If you are intrested, go on http://bestofbestteddy.wikia.com! You won't regret it!!!!!! Master190 Don't listin to Master190 aka emperor unterlord. I know him from the call of duty wiki, he has sort of mental health issiues that make him think he is a soldier who won the medal of honor, has a huge army, atom bombs, and somehow rules all of africa and europe. Cod1 19:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC) K thanks. Delete Could You Delete This Page? About the featured article... ...can it be "Avast Ye Eds" for August? -- 05:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Why do you keep reverting my edits? EEnE fanon wiki? Shall we make a separate wiki for fan-fiction as we have over 100 articles of this type here and will eventually take up most of this wiki. I think the SpongeBob wiki has already set one up. I'm thinking something like edfan.wikia.com will do. Let me know what you think. --'JR' talk to JR 16:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ed, Youre Eliminated I dont think that its very nice that youre deleting something that I just made. How would you feel if someone deleted somethin g close to you. Thanks Thanks for leaving me that tip (By the way please dont delete any thing of mine)--TdawgzT23 00:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC)TdawgzT23 Edit I wanted to post why I edited the Eddy's Big Brother page, and I can't post on the talk page for it, so here's why. The Kanker sisters couldn't have been Eddy's brother's lackeys, they moved in in Nagged To Ed. --Ryofthebobs 13:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) What The Hell?! Why did you delete my fanfiction you asshole? What site did you move them to? Tell me! Casimus Prime. edfanon.wiki.com/ and don't talk to him like that. --Rcmero 15:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) New EEnE wiki Hello Jspyster1. There is a user by the name Batguy12 who has created a new wiki (http://myededdeddy.wikia.com) and he keeps advertising for it in the main page. I move his messages to the talk page but he creates another one. Can you please talk to him so he'll stop doing this? And (by his request) add his wiki to this wiki's menu. --Rcmero 20:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hi... ...it's User 76.95.66.209, if you could change that on the awards page I would be pleased. Congrats on the new wiki. Fighting Round: Bonus Round Hey, Jspyster1 My Article Fighting Round: Bonus Round Needs To Be Deleted, and You Don't Have to Move it To the New Wiki i already have done that --BestEEnEFan 08:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) The Factory Hey, about the page, that factory is the one that is in Peach Creek (that is the Jawbreaker Factory), not the Gag Factory in the BPS. The Gag Factory is way farther than it was in Run Ed Run, think about it... Even in the game, it still didn't take long for the Eds to get there. And it said the Factory is near the Junkyard. So I think you should consider getting the old infos back. --Dorkster 19:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Redirect! Jspyster1, do you know how to redirect pages?